habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Dango and Motato Association
Disclaimer This is an alternative world version of the party, Heroes and Villains and contains similar features as the prementioned party. However, there is an added theme with a few major changes. This is a seasonal change that occurs and reverts back to the original Heroes and Villains after the season is over. About Dangos and Motatoes are friends. Not food. We are the Dango and Motato Association! Look no further, everyone has a say, Dango, Motato, both are the same. Dango, Motato, Motato, Dango, Dango, Motato, Motato, Dango! When the time comes, we will return back to our roots and become Heroes and Villains. For food are our friends, Dango, Motato, Motato, Dango, Dango, Motato, Motato Dango! Changes Dango and Motato Association offers over a dozen different changes from its original foundation, Heroes and Villains. Most of these are cosmetic while the others featured in-game changes that offers players a wide variety of playstyles. These in-game changes are solely user made. Theses changes are not officially published and remains hidden until a party member discover one of these changes. Once all new changes have been found, they will be publicly listed on this page for future reference. In addition, there will be alternating differences as one season change to other, but ultimately, the Dango and Motato Association will return back to its grassroots. Thus, these changes are temporary and will be reverted when the season is over. While it is important heroes and villains are specific connotations that describe a overall meaning toward the purpose of the original party, the words "dango" and "motato" bare no resemble to words: heroes and villains. Instead, it is a humorus word choice that was randomly chosen. Some extra key information is that dango and motato may or may not have any connection with the name of the party, but nevertheless, here is information about each word. Dango is a japanese dumpling and sweet made from rice flour while motato is a japanese uneven potato grown by farmers 'Party Members' All party members are the same as the party members in the party, Heroes and Villains, however with one major exception. The party leader is not present and randomly disappear for the duration of the season. Instead, a new party leader show up and take the place of the role of party leader. In this alternative world, the leader is of the opposite gender of the original party. Thus, the new party leader is Nesti. The photo presented to your right is an image of Nesti as of Saturday, June 27, 2015. She represented Dango and Motato Association and is the counterpart of the male party leader in Heroes and Villains. Joining and Membership Unlike, Heroes and Villains, no one is able to join or apply for membership unless the party leader find reasonable evidence that the player is in good standing with the party guidelines. Occassionally, new members may be recruited and they will appear in the original party page. Summer 2015 Event The party hosts a month celebration from June 27 to July 27. Each week consists of different contests that tests how committed members are in completing their dallies and other tasks. In addition, it also rewards members for their hard work with various prizes. 'Week 1:' Three Special Events Release Three special events are released in the party page. These events are hidden around the party page and members have to find out where the events are and complete the tasks associated with each event. Members are disqualified if they tell other members the location of the special events in the party chat. However, members can freely share the special event locations to other members through private messages. Once the event is completed, the three special events will be provided here for future reference. Thus, around August, the special events will be available on this page for all viewers. 1st Start Event = Hint: Everything is black and white. Is color becoming an old fad? Think of a picture. |-| 1st End Event = Location: The event was hidden under an image in the party announcement. By hovering over the image, the player will see the message "Sneaky, isn't it? Here's one of the special event (the 1st one). Go to this page: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hFKd_8XfZSk and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pgkusNV0GLg and then send the party leader what you think the meaning of each video is. In addition, send a video link about one of your favorite songs to share with the party leader. Again, revealing this special event location to other members in the chat will disqualify you from any prizes. However, you can reveal to other party members through private messages and still be eligible for prizes." Some party members helped each other by privately sending message to one another. This interaction was allowed and it increases the chance for the party members to find the event. Solution: The first video is about a boy expressing his love while singing to the girl of his dream. The second video is about someone who's trying to be heard but seems to have noone listen to him. While there may be mixed meanings about the second video, most online bloggers have connected the second video to relate to the band's singer and his personal life with his sibling. |-| 2nd Start Event = Hint: This is in plain sight. It is unmissable and a guaranteed freebie. Think of a link. |-| 2nd End Event = Location: The event was a link in the party announcement under the name. "Special Event" When the link is clicked, it leads to a page with a message: "Keep this a secret and avoid posting about this event on the party page. This is the 2nd special event. To complete this task, message the party leader one of your goals that you like to improve on. Once this is completed, wait until the event is over for a winner to be announced. Any questions should only be sent to the party leader through a private message. Good luck!" Since this was a given freebie, the majority of the party members found this event. Solution: There is no specific solution as answers will vary. Everyone's goal will be different, but the goals were collected together for Week 4 event. |-| 3rd Start Event = Hint: What is more is usually less. Is more less? Think of a word. |-| 3rd End Event= Location: The event was hidden under the tips section of the party description. Although a few were able to find this event, only one member was able to provide the correct solution. Overall, this was the most challenging event for members to find. Solution: All the "a" tips were different since before the tips only include numbers, ie. 1,2,3,4,5 and not 1,1a,2,2a,3,3a,4,4a,5,5a 'Week 2:' Predict The Future & Fashion Contest Members are encouraged to use hints in the party page as well as the party chat to guess what will happen during the fourth week. In addition, finding all three special events will greatly increase the chance of correctly predicting what will happen in the fourth week. Besides, correctly guessing what will happen during the fourth week, members are tasked to dressed their character in their favorite outfits and send the image to the party leader. Some time after the submission, there will be a vote for the best dressed character and the winner will become the Fashion King/Queen. Members can vote for themselves, but when results are tallied, an average will be taken into account. 'Week 3:' Compliment the Person Below In the party chat, members will compliment something positive about the person that is immediately below their chat message. These compliments can be anything that the member wishes to post as long as it fits with HabitRPG community guidelines. Some examples of compliments are: *name, I like the golden outfit your character is wearing! *Hey name, you're so cute! I want to throw a rainbow at you *No way! We eat at place too, name *So proud of you that you complete this habit, name! A minimum of five compliments is required. In addition, more compliments will increase your affinity points with other members and greatly increase your chance of winning the third week's event. However, too much compliments may negatively affect your affinity points. Write compliments genuinely and help each other improve themselves. 'Week 4:' Mystery Event Since the mystery events already occurred, this info is provided to recount a brief memory about each event. '' '' At the end of July 26 and beginning of July 27, the party leader made an announcement about the beginning of Week 4. Thus, the series of mystery events starts on the 27th rather than signalling the end of the Summer 2015 event like most members were speculating about. At the end of July 27 and beginning of July 28, the party leader provided a link to a brief questionnaire asking about party members' feedback about the party and how they use the HabitRPG website. It was discovered that the majority of the party members were between 18-24 years old with an even amount of participation from both genders. Additionally, these individuals were focusing on resolving their long-term goals. However, there were a few older individuals in the party that were looking to use HabitRPG to improve in their personal goals. Thus, this solves the mystery of what each party member is looking to use HabitRPG for and allows the party as a whole to work together to support party members in accomplishing their goals. At the end of July 28 and beginning of July 29, the party leader welcomed the release of Windows 10 and rewarded party members who correctly guessed it in the bonus question on the questionnaire. At the same time, a cloud of mystery begin to engulf the whole party and ultimately affects its visual aspect. Thus, the series of mystery events end and the party welcomed a new age of prosperity. Although the clouds engulf the party and brought it back to the present time, it was inevitable that any past or future actions would have an effect on the present events. Thus, on July 31, HabitRPG became Habitca and at the same time, rewards were properly distributed to all party members. Alas, what will happen from then on will depends on the players and how they shape their Habitca's experiences. Similar Aspects *Newbie Training Program *Graduation Program *Brother/Sister Parties *Hall of Fame *Dual Style Questing Category:The Armory Category:Parties